


[vore] Inkbunny

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error Sans - Freeform, Gen, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, Wolf Papyrus, Wolf Sans - Freeform, ink sans - Freeform, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: In this universe, you have to be either a wolf or a bunny.





	[vore] Inkbunny

**Author's Note:**

> The original Ink belongs to Comyet and Error belongs to loverofpiggies (on tumblr)

There was something wrong with this bunny. The most obvious thing was that its bones were pitch black. No. On closer inspection, its skull was black but some of its other bones were a distinctly unappetizing shade of red, and its distal phalanges seemed to be yellow. Its ears and tail were a deep blue. But the most off-putting thing, even more than its bizarre coloring, was that it didn’t seem like it quite existed in space correctly, as if the fabric of space-time were trying to reject it and only succeeding in tiny fits and spurts.  
  
Sans teleported next to it and grabbed it by the ears, his usual hunting strategy. It yelped and struggled, and Sans turned it around to get a look at its face. It only looked stranger from the front: yellow eyes, yellow teeth, something blue leaking from its sockets and running down its face. Was it crying?  
  
“Hey there, don’t get upset,” he said. Not many bunnies were happy to be caught, but an instant cascade of tears seemed like a bit much.  
  
“How are you doing that?!” the bunny demanded, pressing its hands to the sides of its skull. It felt upward and found its ears, and its eyes shrank to pinpricks of shock.  
  
“Doing what?”  
  
“You’re levitating me somehow!” The bunny let go of its ears and patted itself down, as if it thought Sans might have surreptitiously attached some invisible wires to it.  
  
“I’ve got you by the ears?” Sans explained dubiously, one of his own ears drooping. Most bunnies were not unfamiliar with this concept.  
  
“I don’t have ears!” the bunny snarled.  
  
“Then whaddaya call—Wait, are you tryin’ to manipulate me into lettin’ go of your ears? Sorry, pal, I’m not gonna let ya go.”  
  
“I told you I don’t have—” The bunny reached up and felt the base of its ears. “Why do I have ears?”  
  
Sans was tempted to just eat him, in case his odd behavior was part of some elaborate escape attempt, but he couldn’t resist keeping him around a little longer for the entertainment value. “Maybe because you’re a bunny,” he suggested.  
  
“I’m not a bunny!” The bunny seemed deeply offended.  
  
“Then how come you’ve got long ears and a fluffy tail?”  
  
“I don’t!”  
  
“Okay then. It seems like we’re at an impasse so I’m just gonna eat ya.”  
  
“What?! Why would you do that?”  
  
“’Cause … I’m a wolf?”  
  
The bunny looked him over. “Well, clearly. It’s not like I’ve never seen a wolf Sans before. But none of them tried to eat me!”  
  
“I dunno why not. You’re pretty weird but you still smell tasty.” Leaving aside the question of what the bunny meant by ‘a wolf Sans’—so far as he knew, there weren’t any other wolves named Sans—he could understand why a wolf might steer clear of this particular bunny. Papyrus would probably tell him to leave the bunny alone, and that it wouldn’t be healthy. Somehow that just made him want to eat it more.  
  
He raised the bunny and opened his jaws. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!” The bunny was furious. On closer inspection, the blue stuff on its face wasn’t tears. Sans wasn’t sure what it was.  
  
“You’re gonna have to come to grips with your own bunnyhood,” Sans told it, and lowered it into his mouth, ignoring its protests, careful not to let go of its ears until it was pressed between his jaws. For all he knew, this was one of those bunnies that could teleport. Hopefully it wouldn’t glitch right out of his mouth.  
  
“Aaah! Don’t touch me! Ew!” The bunny’s complaints grew more desperate as he slurped up its ears. He rolled it around with his tongue a little just to show it he wouldn’t be bossed around by a rabbit, then gulped. Some blue string had gotten wrapped around his arm—perhaps a stray thread from his jacket—he pulled it off and started home. That was the least weird thing about the encounter, really.  
  
***  
  
Sans was relaxing at home on the couch, ignoring the intermittent fits of the strange black bunny. It must have deep magic reserves, to still be so active.  
  
The door banged open and Papyrus’s familiar voice filled the house. “—fascinating! I’m so glad to have met you!”  
  
Sans sat up to see who his brother was talking to. Papyrus had turned to close the door behind him, his scarf trailing majestically but his tail wagging too hard to preserve the effect. As he turned again to walk toward his brother, Sans saw he was holding a bunny—not by the ears but sitting in the crook of his arm, apparently happy to be there. Sans’s ears folded back in consternation.  
  
Papyrus continued without missing a beat. “I’m still going to have to feed you to Sans, though; I hope you don’t mind!”  
  
“Oh! Right! That’s pretty terrifying!” the bunny said, cheerfully. It looked toward Sans, and he realized it was almost as weird as the bunny he’d caught earlier. Its bones were white, at least, but its ears were rainbow, red at the roots cycling to blue at the tips. On closer inspection, its eyes were different colors, as well. It blinked and they changed to a new set of mismatched colors.  
  
“I caught you a bunny, Sans!” Papyrus announced, picking it up by its rainbow ears and holding it out to him.  
  
“Thanks, bro.” Sans accepted the bunny, letting it sit in his hands, since it didn’t seem inclined to run away. “Sure it ain’t poison or anything?”  
  
“You’re not poisonous, are you?” Papyrus asked the bunny.  
  
“I don’t think so!” it answered.  
  
It smelled good enough, so he stretched his jaws wide. He wasn’t going to turn down a bunny.  
  
“Wow, your tongue is all blue! Not gonna introduce yourself or anything first? Just gonna eat me right away?”  
  
Sans paused. Most of the bunnies around here seemed to know him at least by reputation. “All right. Nice to meet ya. Name’s Sans.”  
  
“You can call me Ink!”  
  
“I’d rather just call you lunch.”  
  
“Sans, be polite!” Papyrus admonished.  
  
“You always say to just get on with it,” Sans argued. Papyrus wasn’t a fan of tormenting bunnies, and a lot of bunnies just didn’t like to interact with wolves at all.  
  
Papyrus’s ears folded back. “Yes, but—”  
  
“It’s fine!” the bunny interrupted. “Papyrus already told me about you on the way here. It’s just so exciting!”  
  
Sans shrugged. If the bunny didn’t mind, so much the better. He lowered his jaws around its skull, pushing its ears back with his teeth.  
  
“Wait! Wait a second, please.”  
  
Sans withdrew. “Yeah?” he asked, not entirely hiding his impatience.  
  
“Can we do this feet-first? So I can see what’s going on? I’ve never done anything like this before!”  
  
“Sure.” Sans tilted the bunny until it lay back on his hands, let it slide forward until its feet hit his tongue. It didn’t react, so he slid his tongue under its legs and took it deeper into his mouth.  
  
“Wow, your teeth are kinda pointy for a Sans,” the bunny giggled as he swallowed its legs.  
  
There was that phrase again. ‘A Sans.’ The two odd bunnies showing up on the same day couldn’t be unrelated. Sans would have asked about it except his mouth was full. So instead he closed his jaws over the bunny and swallowed it, slurping up its long brown scarf.  
  
***  
  
Inside the wolf was very tight and blue, then after a while not so tight. Ink could feel the magic being very slowly drained out of him. That was scary. He should be scared—but there was no one in here to see anyway.  
  
Or so he’d thought. “Error! What are you doing in here?”  
  
“Whaddaya think?” Error snapped, pressing against the blue ectoplasm to keep his distance even as the wolf’s stomach tried to force them together. “What are those?” He stared at the top of Ink’s head.  
  
“Bunny ears! Don’t you—you do! You have them too!” Error’s were hard to see against the blue ectoplasm surrounding him, but unmistakable now that Ink thought to look for them.  
  
“Why is everyone saying that? I’m not a bunny!” Error was drooping and panting a bit under the magic drain.  
  
“You clearly are. What a peculiar world. I guess everyone has to be a bunny or a wolf here.”  
  
Error grumbled unintelligibly.  
  
“Wish you had been a wolf instead so you could eat me?” Ink grinned.  
  
The stomach shifted around them and he practically fell on Error.  
  
“Don’t touch me!” Error pushed him, not having enough space to scramble away.  
  
“The wolf is touching you,” Ink pointed out.  
  
“That’s not—I can’t—I know it is!” Error kept Ink at his distance with one foot and tried to push the dripping blue ectoplasm away with the rest of his limbs. It was futile. “We—I have to get out of here.”  
  
“How’re you gonna do that?”  
  
“I’m not—This is a weird universe. But I’m not going to die in here.”  
  
“Aren’t you?” Ink sat back to watch. Error had a head start, so whatever the magic drain did to him, it ought to be over sooner than it was for Ink.  
  
***  
  
“Good morning, bunnies,” said Sans. He’d licked them off while they were unconscious and was lying on his stomach with the rabbits held cuddled up against his chest.  
  
“Oh! I’m alive!” Ink hopped out of his grasp.  
  
“Of course you are. I thought Papyrus told you how this works?”  
  
“He did! You’re wolves and you in particular need to absorb bunnies’ magic to keep your HP up. An interesting concept.”  
  
“Yeah but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna kill ya.”  
  
“What a nice surprise!” Ink walked over to the black bunny and shook him. “Hey, Error, wake up!”  
  
“I said!” Error uncurled in a flash. “Don’t touch me!” He moved away from Ink, inadvertently pressing himself against Sans’s shoulder.  
  
“Hi, bunny.” Sans held still and waited for him to notice.  
  
Error gasped and scrambled away over Sans’s arm. He might have jumped off the couch, except at that moment Papyrus appeared, wearing an apron and carrying a tray.  
  
“Good morning, bunnies! You’re probably hungry!”  
  
“Oh no. I’m good,” Error declined, climbing onto Sans’s back and attempting to escape over the back of the couch, but not making it.  
  
His tail waving excitedly, Papyrus lowered the tray far enough that the bunnies could see what was on it. Raw, chopped vegetables, the same thing he always made for bunnies if they wanted to stay for breakfast. Ink hopped directly onto the tray and helped himself.  
  
“Bro, I think you left out something when you explained the process to Ink there,” Sans said, sitting up to watch the bunny eat. He plucked Error from the back of the couch, which he was still trying to climb, and held him in his hands, but he squirmed loose and disappeared somewhere. Sans didn’t mention that he hadn’t bothered to explain anything to the other bunny.  
  
“What’s that, Sans?”  
  
“He thought that was gonna be the end of him.”  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry, bunny. I thought you knew! All the bunnies around here know. I didn’t realize that in light of the other gaps in your knowledge, you might be missing such an important fact! But then why didn’t you fight harder?”  
  
“I guess vegetables taste better when you’re a bunny, right?” Ink seemed distracted.  
  
Papyrus’s ears tilted awkwardly. “In any case, I apologize! For making the whole thing needlessly scary.”  
  
“Oh! Yes, scary. It was terrifying!” Ink agreed, picking up a slice of cucumber. “I think I’ll be deathly afraid of wolves now.”  
  
***  
  
Error had managed to escape that awful world with what remained of his magic reserves. He found himself in a nearby world. It couldn’t be worse than that.  
  
He ran a hand over his skull, smoothing down his ears.  
  
Wait, ears?  
  
“Hi, bunny. You look lost.” The voice sounded like a Sans, and not displeased to come across a bunny at a disadvantage.  
  
He looked up to see the Sans towering over him, ears perked with interest, tail waving lazily behind him.  
  
“Oh great. Another wolf Sans.”  
  
“Hey pal.” The Sans was insulted. “I’m not a wolf. I’m a fox.”


End file.
